Red and Pink
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: Kid Flash. There was something about the red-headed speedster that made the pink-haired villainess feel all tingly inside.
1. a new chapter

**Red and Pink**

Authors note: This is my first Flinx fanfiction so far. I just got this idea so I'm going with it. I don't own Teen Titans. It'll be set in no one's point of view, well mine actually.

Kid Flash. There was something about the red-headed speedster that made the pink-haired villainess feel all tingly inside.

Jinx was sitting alone in her bedroom at the Hive five. It'd been a week since the Madam Rouge incident. Jinx and Kid Flash had seen each other once since then at a mall she was robbing, he got the merchandise away and got out of there before they could talk, but he did leave a single red rose with an address on it. She ran the address and discovered it was a park, she wasn't sure if she should go or not. Even though she had only seen him once, she knew he saw her so many more times than that, she'd be walking down the street and she'd turn behind her to see a rose in a vase, just like all the others each containing a note with some sort of fact about him.

It was five in the morning. It was way too early for any of the boys of the Hive five to be awake. She was leaving today. The last note had an address to the local boys and girls club just a short walk away, it told her to meet him there at 5:30 in the morning. She didn't mind that, she was usually up anyways repairing damage that someone had caused (usually her because of her temper) the previous day or making breakfast before the room was full of testosterone. She had just finished packing and she wrote a note to the boys telling them to just keep going without her. She was done with the Hive.

Kid flash was sitting outside of the local boys and girls club. It was 5:28 in the morning; he had left a note for Jinx asking her to meet him in two minutes. He really hoped she would come. He looked to his left and saw no one walking down the street. But he was pleasantly surprised when he looked to his right and saw a young, pink haired girl walking towards him with a few bags. She was beautiful. Pink hair left down so it was long and wavy. Her pink, cat eyes were outlined with black mascara and a little eyeliner. Her face was clear of any and all imperfections. She was pale but he really didn't care. Her body adorned a simple pair of jeans, dark washed, ripped, and skinny and a light gray hoodie with a dark purple camisole underneath it. She had a pair of sneakers on her petite feet. Just looking at her was like staring at an angel.

When she got closer, he noticed that she was smiling at him. "Hi there, darling. I was worried you wouldn't show." He called out.

"I like to keep you guessing, you know that." This was true; she loved playing with his mind. It was a sport to her.

"It never gets old, Jinx." He hugged her hello as he said this. "I'm glad you came, are you planning on going somewhere after?" he gestured to the bags she had with her.

"I'm leaving the Hive. Please, don't call me Jinx anymore, my name is Nicole. Nicole Elizabeth Diaz. I was hoping I could stay with you for a few days until I figure out where I'm going."  
"You can stay as long as you want. Also, my name is Wallace West. Call me Wally though."

He led her down the streets, hand in hand to his apartment on the other side of town. Life was about to begin a new chapter for them.


	2. living

**Red and Pink**

Authors note: I still don't own the Teen Titans.

When Wally and Nicole got back to his apartment, he showed her the room she could stay in so she could get unpacked while he made them pancakes. She liked the sound of that. He made the coffee and set the table.

The two sat down across from each other at the table. "This looks great, Wally." She told him completely impressed that he could cook. "You know, at the Hive, the boys would be dancing around me while I made pancakes and they'd make a mess. I'm so glad to be gone."

"I'm glad to hear it. Is it going to be weird sharing an apartment with me?"

"Are you kidding?" She noted that he was not kidding. "After living with four or more boys for the past couple of years, just living with one is going to be a freaking vacation for me. Why? Is it going to be weird for you?"

"Sort of, I've never lived with a girl before. Sure there's been sleep over's but nothing more than just a night or two." She raised her eyebrow as he told her this inquiring for him to explain. "I've been with girls before. Some have stayed the night after we finish."

"How many girls, Wally?" Nicole asked but she was honestly afraid to know the answer.

"Four, come on Jinx, it's not like you've never been with a guy before." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Well for your information, I'm a virgin." She shot back. "And don't call me Jinx anymore."

"You've lived with at least four boys for the past few years and you're still a virgin?" All he got in response was a nod from her. "I didn't know. I just assumed that you weren't. I'm sorry."

"Don't assume things, it makes you an ass. Look, I just haven't dated the right guy yet. I want to be in love and to be sure that I'm ready when I do have sex for the first time." She explained.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me. I like you, a lot. I'd wait for you." He took her hand in his and casually stroked the top of it with his thumb. This made her nervous. The breaking of the light over the stove snapped them back to reality.

"Sorry about that." she said as she blushed madly.

"It's okay. I'm going to go take a shower. Make yourself at home." He kissed the top of her head before clearing the table and walking out of the room.

After fifteen minutes of walking around the living room looking at pictures, going through draws, and unpacking her things, Wally finally emerged from the bathroom, clad in a pair of jeans.

"I cleared a shelf in the medicine cabinet for you. And a shelf in the cabinet I have about the toilet." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She noticed how good he smelled. He smelled clean and like axe deodorant. She turned her head slightly up to him since he was at least six inches taller than she was. "Thanks, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

And he kissed her. It was the best thing that either of them as ever felt. They were so wrapped up in each other. The height didn't matter. What they would tell the Titans later didn't matter. Where she was going didn't matter. All that mattered was the person in their arms. A few seconds later, the phone rang. They stopped and Wally took it in the next room.

She sat on the couch thinking of what on earth she had just felt. He came back in and sat next to her, pulling her body closer to his.

"How old are?" his voice rang in the apartment.

"I'm eighteen. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty one."

She nodded. "How tall are you?"

"I don't know, about 6'2" or so."

"I'm only 5'4". I'm pretty short compared to you."

"That's because you are my dear." He whispered and kissed her cheek. She playfully swatted him and then relaxed into his arms. The two fell asleep in time, their hearts beating as one.


	3. learning

**Red and Pink**

Authors note: I still don't own. If I did I'd be writing scripts and calling cast members and casting me as Terra and making her remember everything and go back to the Titans where she and Beast boy can live happily ever after.

* * *

When Jinx first woke, she knew something was wrong. It was quiet. Then she remembered that she was at the Hive so she didn't have to fear quiet, it didn't matter if it was quiet here, and it didn't mean that there was a possibility of something being blown up or caught on fire, right? She was in someone's arms; she looked up and smiled when she saw that it was Wally. She remembered that they had talked and that he was three years older than she was, not that it mattered at all to either of them. She told him that she was a virgin and he told her that he wasn't, and he was twenty one, she didn't expect him to be. She noticed that he was already awake and he looked back down at her and smiled.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"About noon. Didn't you have a nice nap?" he kissed her forehead as she nodded.

"What are we going to do today?" she sat up so she was face to face with him.

"Well, I noticed that you didn't have much civilian clothes so I thought that I might take you shopping, and no you can't steal. Then I think I might take you out to a nice restaurant tonight for dinner and then we can rent movies and watch them here. Also Terra and Beast boy will be coming over for that part, if you're okay with it of course." He definitely talked fast, granted he was the boy that could run around the world in about 2 minutes.

"That sounds okay. We'll have to get me something nice to wear while we're shopping then. Terra is the one that used to work for Slade, right?" She got a nod in response. "That shouldn't be too bad. Can we get horror movies?"

"Of course we can. The other two will be fine with it." He stood up and grabbed her hand. "Let's go shopping, love."

The two went to the mall. Kid Flash had a car that he used whenever he acted as Wally so they drove together. The fought a little about which music to play. He wanted rap, and she wanted alternative. They finally found a station they could agree on since it played a little of both plus some country and metal. They talked and laughed the whole way there. The covered favorite movies, he found out her favorite color was green and his was orange, and she found out that he was the Flash's son, which made sense. He found out that she had always been bad luck and abandoned at a young age. She told him about how she worked as a stripper in a few clubs when she was only fifteen, ending badly of course because of her powers. She told him about how Brother Blood found her and took her in, promising control and acceptance when she twelve but she had a history of running away periodically, hence the stripping. He told her about growing up in a super-powered family and how his mom died during childbirth. He told her about how his dad never recovered from it; he just drank and brought home random girls at the end of the day to fill the empty side of the bed. They talked about Madam Rouge and how that whole situation went down. He asked her about where she was going to go or if she would stay with him.

"I think I might stay with you for awhile." She told him as they pulled into a parking space and got out of the car walking hand in hand up to the mall entrance.

"I'm glad to hear that. We should get some stuff for the home then if you'll be staying. If you haven't noticed, an old ratty couch and a stained coffee table is much of home furnishings." They chuckled together at this.

"Well, I'd love to decorate the place."

At the end of three hours, they had already picked out a black couch and two dark red chairs for the living room along with a nice mahogany coffee table. They got a few nice vases to decorate along with some picture frames and wall hangings. She got a few nice pairs of jeans and tops. She even got a couple of nice dresses and clothes that she could wear for when they go out to nice restaurants. She got him to buy a few things to wear to a club. And at every store they argued about who would pay for what. Wally had plenty of money from his dad's business and he worked there sometimes under his alias. She didn't have much so she had to let him pay for most of it. They got some lunch together at a Chinese place at the food court. She got orange chicken and plain fried rice and he got sesame shrimp and egg noodles.

"So rich boy, do you and your father talk at all?"

"Not really. Nicole, my father and I don't really see eye to eye on a lot of things. For starters, he wants me to move back to Steel City, I want to stay here. I want to do crime fighting; he wants me to just run his business. He wants me to marry some nice gold-digger and have lots of children for him, I want you." He reached for her hand across the table.

She smiled at him, "I'm glad to hear you say that."

* * *

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. They got back to the apartment and their new couch and chairs and table and wall art was already there. She unpacked her clothes and then went to help Wally put the room together. After an hour, the two were satisfied on how the room looked and decided they could get some more things another day. They sat on the couch and looked at each other. His lips found hers. The room and the whole world stopped. It was just the two of them. He was careful; he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him. His hands moved up and down her arms and one moved up and down her small waist. His hand moved over and touched her small chest. She was only a b cup but he didn't seem to mind. His free hand took one of hers and put it on his upper thigh, directing her to go upwards to feel what she did to him. This snapped her out of it.

"Stop." She managed to get out. Being with him was amazing, she didn't want to stop but she knew she wasn't ready yet.

"I'm sorry, Nicole. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"You didn't, heat of the moment thing. It's okay, it really is." She tenderly touched his face and he kissed her palm. "We should go get ready, it's already six."

"Okay, I'll take the bathroom."

The two went in separate directions. She got in her dress and started to fix her makeup. He walked in the bathroom, looked behind the piping of the sink and found what he needed. He needed his heroin. He got the needle ready and stuck it underneath his skin when she walked in looking for her mascara. The hair brush that had been in her hand dropped to the floor, her face pulled into a shocked expression.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She demanded.

He finished injecting himself before saying, "Injecting myself full of drugs. I was feeling the withdrawal so I came to get another hit."

"Flush them."

"What?" he practically screeched. His nice pants were now on and zipped up.

"You heard what I said Wallace West. Flush the damn drugs."

"Nicole, baby, I need them."

"If you need them, then I guess you don't want me." She turned out of the bathroom, walked into the bedroom and started to change back into her jeans.

He grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Sweetheart, I want you. I'll flush them, I'll quit. See." He ran into the bathroom, flushed them, and came back in within three seconds. "All gone, I promise I won't get anymore."

"If you do, we're done. No more questions or second chances. I'll walk out and I won't come back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, now let's go to the restaurant and get movies to watch tonight." He linked arms with her and led her out of the apartment and on to the street. Together they walked the short block to the Italian place they would have dinner at. She ordered lasagna and he ordered some steak dish. They ate happily and talked about neutral non-yelling subjects. They picked out two horror movies to watch with Terra and Beast boy.

* * *

The two got to apartment and were able to change before Terra and Beast boy got there. The boys did that weird man hug thing and Wally hugged Terra quickly. The blonde was beautiful. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple black sweater.

"Hi, I'm Terra." She stuck her hand out to shake.

"I'm Jinx, well Nicole." Nicole shook her hand and the girls walked into the kitchen to get sodas. "So you worked for Slade?"

"Yepp, not the best thing I've ever done." The blonde looked down with a sad expression.

"Don't worry about it, I did a mission for him and I was in the Hive, I know all about being the bad girl."

The two talked while getting the snacks and soda, by then end of the night they were good friends. Beast boy looked at Terra all the time, like he wasn't sure if she was really there. Jinx noticed this, and when she asked Terra just told her that they loved each other and they had just got back together a month ago. Nicole asked if Terra was a virgin like she was, and Terra was pure until marriage, the girls had plenty in common. At about midnight the blonde and the green skinned boy let the apartment.

"I noticed you and Terra were getting along quite well." Wally commented when they were alone in the bedroom getting ready for bed.

"She's nice, I like her. We have a lot in common. Her and Beast boy's story is so sad, they really are like Romeo and Juliet."

"The other Titans say that all the time too. They were meant for each other but not everything happens right away."

"So where am I sleeping?" Nicole asked.

"Here in the bed. I'm sleeping out on the couch."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you sleep in here, with me?"

"Because I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Its sleeping you dork, we can share a bed, and it's big enough."

The two stayed up until two in the morning talking and laughing and kissing. It was perfect. And when they wake up, they'll still be in each other's arms.


	4. helping

**Red and Pink**

Authors note: amping up the drama in this one. Still don't own it. XOXOXOXO. I also don't own the movie Valentine's Day or Google. I'd be super rich if I did though.

* * *

When the two woke it, it was a quiet, early morning. Birds were singing outside of their window and the sun was shine through. Talk about perfection. Nicole carefully rolled out of Wally's grasp to look at the clock, it was ten thirty. She had slept later than she can remember sleeping in a long time. She stretched her small arms and legs, and got up out of bed to take a shower before he woke up. She stumbled her petite form into the bathroom; this girl was nothing without coffee in the morning after a nice hot shower. She turned the water on in the shower while she inspected herself in the floor length mirror. She was skinny; living with a bunch of guys with little food could do that to a person. She looked like she weighed only about 100 pounds, she knew she was underweight. She looked up at her perky b cups. She had looked at his old girlfriends or hookups on his computer and she knew that he normally went for curvier girls; she just hoped she could be enough and that he'd love her instead of push her. Her smooth alabaster skin was fatless and will be hairless after she shaves for the day. She thought that she was beautiful, she hoped he did too.

She stepped behind the tinted glass door into the hot stream of water. She sighed as she let her tense muscles relax in the heat. She vaguely heard the sound of a door opening but quickly dismissed it as she ran some of her shampoo through her shoulder length hair. The she heard it, the sound of someone puking. She quickly rinsed, deciding she can go a day without conditioner. She wrapped a towel around her and stepped out. She looked down and saw the red-headed boy throwing up into the porcelain toilet. She was startled to say the least.

"Wally, are you okay?" Nicole asked as she bent down to rub his back gently.

"Never better love, just detoxing from the lack of drugs in my system, I'll be okay." He managed to answer right before going back in.

She walked across the hall to the bedroom feeling guilty. She wrapped the towel in her hair and pulled on a pair of cotton shorts and a small tank with a built in bra. She ran right back in.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Her voice was cracking and he could tell.

"Yes, don't cry. Go make yourself coffee. I think I'm done puking for now. It'll be okay. Just get me a glass of water please."

She went into the kitchen and quickly started the coffee before grabbing a cup of water and brought it back to him. He smiled up at her in gratitude. He took the water and went back into the bedroom to rest a little.

She couldn't help but feel a little guilty, she knew she was helping him in the long run but right now, he's miserable and in a lot of pain. She made herself a few eggs and ate them quickly. She went to his computer to look up any information on how she can help him through this. Google told her to keep his body temperature down and try to keep him hydrated. He'll be in pain, and she can't give him any medicine to help it. She wet a washcloth with cold water in the sink and she went into the bedroom. She sat down next to him, put the washcloth on his forehead, and started humming lullabies to try to get him to calm down. He was shaking and taking slow shallow breathes. She knew he wouldn't sleep anymore for a couple days until his fever broke. She stayed by his side and whenever the water glass was empty or the washcloth got warmed, she'd fix it. It would be hard, but she'd help him.

* * *

It had been two days. He hadn't slept at all; she had gotten very little since she was up with him most of the time. Two days of puking up everything in his system had really worn him out. He was able to stand now. He walked a little. He drank coffee; something besides water was getting into his system. She smiled at this. She held his hand as they walked back to the bedroom. She made him toast. They sat together on the bed as he ate it. And for the first time in two days, he smiled back.

* * *

Three days after the whole detoxing session, the couple was happily walking around the apartment cooking dinner with each other. He threw flour in her hair. She swatted him playfully after putting the banana bread in the oven. It was fantastic, together it was perfect. They made chicken Alfredo, and munched on banana bread for dessert. Afterwards, they settled down in front the TV and Wally pulled out a bottle of wine but only one glass.

"Why just the one glass?" Nicole asked.

"Well darling, you aren't 21, as a superhero, I can't do illegal things."

"You did heroin, I think you can give an 18 year old a glass of wine."

"See I figured you would say something like that, so I brought another glass." He pulled the glass out from behind his back and poured them each a little bit. They snuggled into each other and ordered Valentine's Day on pay per view. After the movie they went into the bedroom.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep tonight?" She whispered in the darkness of the room.

"No, I'll be too distracted by you."

He kissed her. Hard and long and passionately. He pulled her into his arms and she let them roam as they wanted. His hands grabbed her butt. He teased her breasts. He was gentle and calm with her. She felt him getting excited no matter how calm he tried to stay, he was still a boy with needs. He carefully played with the hem of her cami; he knew she wasn't wearing a bra so he didn't think that she would bare it all for him. She didn't object, instead she moved her left hand down his hard abs right to his straining member. He took this as a go; her shirt was quickly on the floor. She still didn't protest. His lips left hers, and she whined at the lack of them being there. She was okay with it when his lips were trailing light kisses down her sternum, her clavicle, and her breasts. Her moans filled the apartment. They were light and airy and full of desire, it turned him on so much. He suckled on her breast while his hand massaged the other one. She felt like her body was being set on fire with the passion that she felt. She moved her hand underneath the waist band of his boxers and grabbed his whole length. He pulled himself away and gasped. She moved her hand up and down, slowly at first then faster. Every so often she would send a shock of magic to hear him moan.

"Ahh… Nicole." He moaned right before he moved her hand away. "We should stop now. I don't want to push you.

"You aren't pushing me though. I want to make you feel good." She replied innocently.

"You made me quit doing drugs, you've done plenty. You don't need to do this, you already have my heart. You are the only person that would make me feel this way. You are the only person that would stick by me through all of this. My dad gave up on me and kicked me out when he found out about it. He told me I was a disappointment to him and my mother; I was too high at the time to care so I just left. You are much stronger than him."

She laid her head down onto his chest and listened to his heart beat until she fell asleep.


	5. leaving

**Red and Pink**

Authors note: I still don't own. Probably never will. I also don't own Rent, I just adore it.

* * *

Nicole was sitting on the couch watching Rent when Wally came back into the apartment wearing his Kid Flash uniform. He had been out going on patrol and she said she didn't feel like going so she stayed watching her favorite musical with a bowl full of popcorn. He walked over to kiss her forehead before going to go change out of his uniform and into something comfortable to wear around the house. He first went to the bathroom to relieve himself and to hide his stash. He needed it. He may have detoxed it out for now, but he missed it. He missed the thrill, he missed being able to forget about how his childhood had been, how he felt now. He loved Nicole but all the pressure of being good and being seen as perfect just got to him sometimes so tonight, a week after having his last dose, he went to his dealer to get the next fix. He'd save it for when she was asleep, she didn't need to know. He could tell by the Tampon wrappers that he wasn't going to have a shot at getting any tonight. He'd let her be and just cuddle with her, he really didn't mind.

He walked back out in a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater. He sat down next to her on the couch to watch the rest of the movie.

"I got something for you while I was on patrol." Wally pulled a chocolate bar from the pockets of his shorts and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She kissed him to show her thanks. They just sat there smiling at each other, completely happy in this moment.

After the movie, they went to sleep. Well, after staying up until 1 in the morning talking about their lives. He learned her secrets and figured out why she's guarded. I told her we'd never be like her parents, fighting all the time and getting a divorce and making her suffer even more then she had with school and the whole community. She found out that he didn't discover his powers until he was 11 and playing soccer. He found out she's had her powers since she was born; apparently it was almost a family like thing, but not as amplified. Usually bad luck followed the family but she took it a step forward, she could create it. She found out that he hates his stepmoms. His dad has gone through four of them, each younger than the rest. His dad had always said, "no one can compare to your mother." Then she kissed him and rolled over to fall asleep. When he heard her light snores he knew that he was safe to sneak away. He carefully sat himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up and walked into the bathroom.

When in there, he got his stash out. He set it all down on the sink in front of him after locking the door. When the drugs were in the syringe he held it to arm and stuck it under his skin. He pressed the needle under his skin and pushed down the top of the syringe to release the drugs into his blood stream. Once done, he put the syringe back in the hiding spot and looked in the mirror. He hated what he saw. He saw a scrawny, red-headed bitch looking back at him. He saw a stupid boy who couldn't keep his promise to the girl he adored. He saw an idiot who convinced a girl to leave her life of crime and to come to him. He knew that she didn't fully trust him, he knew there was more to her story then she would let on. He knew that she was trying to be good, for him, but he couldn't be good for her. He couldn't quit for her. He hated the reflection. Without thinking, he swung his arm up and into the mirror. He looked again at the cracked glass; it had his blood dripping down. He wasn't sure why, but this grossed him out so bad that he fell to the ground as the world turned black.

* * *

***The next morning***In Jinx's (Nicole's) POV***  
I woke up alone. It was so cold without Wally lying down next to me. I got up and went into the living room thinking that maybe he was just watching TV or playing around on the computer, he wasn't there. I looked in the kitchen to see if maybe he had started breakfast or something. He wasn't there either. I didn't see a note from him telling me he went out, so I figured that he was just in the bathroom and would be out soon so I made myself some coffee.

After ten minutes of waiting for him, I got worried. I got up and hesitantly walked up to the bathroom door. I knocked and waited a second before trying again.

"Wally, are you in there?" I got no answer, this was freaky.

I grabbed his communicator off the table in the hallway and called Robin. "Jinx to Robin, pick up Robin."

"Jinx, how did you get this frequency?" Robin asked when he picked up.

"I'm living with Kid Flash, I'm not sure where he is and he left his communicator behind so I thought I'd call you to see if you know where he is."

"No, I don't. I haven't spoken to him in a couple days. Give me a call when you find him, if you don't call in two hours I'll send people out to find him."

I nodded and said okay before hanging up. Something felt wrong. I felt like he was in the apartment. I knocked again on the bathroom door and still no answer. I tried a few more times but to no avail. I knew the door was locked since while I was banging on the door I was trying to turn the handle but just failed. I hexed the door open.

I looked down and I saw him lying in a small pool of blood on the cold tile. I noticed there was glass splayed around, I looked up and I saw the cracked mirror with dried blood on it. He punched it, I concluded.

"Wally, wake up. Wake up." I yelled at him while slapping his cheeks a little trying to wake him up. Tears rolled down my cheeks and my words came out like sobs. I quickly picked up the communicator again and used it to dial 911 to ask for an ambulance. The dispatcher said she'd send someone right away. When I hung up, I called Robin. "Robin, its Jinx again, pick up." When he picked up he saw the tears on my face. "I found him, I called an ambulance, it's on its way and it'll take us to Jump City Community Hospital. Meet me there."

While I waited for the ambulance I got a bag of stuff ready for me to take with me. I dug into his hiding spot and pulled out a syringe to give to the EMTs, maybe it could help. I packed clothes also. I got out his digital camera and took pictures of the scene to show to Robin.

After waiting for five minutes and taking 20 pictures, the ambulance got here and loaded up Wally and asked me basic information about him. I told them all I could and told them about the drugs. Soon we were on the way to the hospital.

* * *

When I walked in, the doctors raced him to an operating room and asked me to fill out some forms to the best of my abilities. Robin soon walked in through the door and came to me.

"Jinx, what happened?"

I showed him the pictures and told him about the drug abuse. I told him I needed help with the forms and somehow he understood me through the tears. He took over the paper work and talked to some of the cops for me so I could calm down a bit before talking to them. Soon enough the cops made their way over to me. "Excuse me miss, but you were the one who found him?" he continued after I nodded. "Could you explain to me what happened?"

"I'm not sure. He probably did this while I was sleeping early this morning. I fell asleep at about 1 or so. I think he was still awake. This morning I woke up and when I could find him I figured he was just in the bathroom so I made myself some coffee and after awhile I started to get worried so I knocked on the door. After getting no answer I called a couple of his friends to see if they knew where he was, they said that they didn't and I had a really bad feeling. I tried the door again but it was locked and he wouldn't answer me so I picked the lock and I found him lying on the floor. In his blood. He looked so terrible. There was glass and blood everywhere… so I called 911 and then his friends I called earlier to tell them to meet me here… while I waited… I took pictures of what it looked like… he has a history of heroin use, I grabbed his syringe." I handed it to them.

"Could we see these pictures please?"

I pulled out my camera and gave it to them to look at the pictures I had on there.

"Thank you very much miss, this will help a lot, and you saved us the trouble of going to your apartment to get these pictures. Is there a parent or family member around that we could speak to?"

"No, just me."

"How long as it been since he started doing drugs?"

"I'm not sure. He quit last week and I'm not even sure if he relapsed I just guessed. He quit because of me and I thought that it would work."

"The doctors gave me a toxicology report and it should heroin or some other strong drug in his system. I'll let the doctor tell you the rest, he'll be right here."

I nodded and sat down on the chair behind me. I sat there feeling completely numb for a good five minutes. Then I felt angry when the doctor walked up to me.

"Hello, are you with Mr. West?" he asked me and waited for a confirmation. "I'm Doctor James Stewert, please call me James."

"Nicole Diaz."

"Well as the police may have already told you, we found a strong drug in his system which judging by his history is most likely heroin. We had to remove all the glass from his hand, the pictures the police showed me lead me to believe he punched the mirror but we don't know why or even if that's true. He is awake now and refuses to answer any questions until he gets to speak with you. So if you'll follow me, I'll bring you to him." He gestures to me to follow him down the long hallway.

We got to room 131 and I walked in to see my red-head staring at me as I entered. I was pissed and he knew it.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Wally said nervously.

"Have I ever told you how stupid you are?" I countered. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I used again." He looked down.

"No shit, the doctor told me that much."

"I looked in the mirror and started hating myself and I just got an urge to punch it, so I did, then I blacked out."

"You fucking idiot! You scared the shit out of me! I called Robin to see if he knew where you were and now he's here too. He's almost as mad as I am. I told him about the drugs. You have a choice Wallace West; you could go to rehab, quit heroin or have me or you can lose me, the Titans and your friends, but you'd have the drugs. What is your choice?"

"The first one. What if I can't do it, Nicole?"

"Then I leave, for good. But while you're in rehab, we won't be together. I won't visit you. You get clean, and then come back to me. Robin said that the Titans will get you through Rehab. I don't want to be around for that. You broke my heart. I thought you quit for me, then a week later you do this. Wally maybe you don't understand this but I really like you, I may have loved you but now, I'm not so sure. I let you in, you started to get to know me. You started to get to know everything about me. You saw through that tough, bad girl exterior and you saw me. But you lost me." I almost walked out then. The way he looked almost broke me down and made me stay. "I got to go."

"I know, I'll see you after I get out of rehab." I walked over and he kissed me. "I love you Nicole."

I didn't reply I left. I walked right out of the hospital. I went back to the apartment alone. I got in and locked the door behind me. I looked around and saw how empty it was. I slouched down against the door and I cried my eyes out. I stayed there all day, until Terra knocked on the door and moved me to the couch and she cuddled against me and hugged me close until I cried myself to sleep.


	6. surviving

**Red and Pink**

**Authors note: I really wish I owned if wishes were horses then beggars would ride. Now I sound like my mother. Opps. It'll be in Jinx's POV from now on. When you see ***** its kind of like her diary.**

* * *

I had spent two days lying on the couch. Only moving if Terra made me or to go to the bathroom. Robin had told me that he would be in rehab for two months. Then he would be heavily monitored from then on by the Titans and of course, by me. Those two days were spent watching musicals and not eating. Terra had gone home today, and I showered. I was feeling a little better now that I had cried for about two days straight. I decided to go out to Wal-mart or somewhere to get some decorations. I knew where Wally's credit cards were, I knew his PIN number so I could get money from the ATM or just use it as a debit card. I showered, did my makeup and put on jeans and a sweater.

At Wal- mart I got a couple of vases and some glass beads, shells, and rocks to create a center piece. I got some throw pillows for the couch, a few candles for the mantel piece, and some paint to do the other small bedroom in the apartment that didn't have a bed. I got a new mirror to replace the old broken one. I got some fake flowers to put on the coffee table and the kitchen counters, and also a reed diffuser to put in the bathroom. And I got oil paints and a few canvases.

* * *

When I got home I ordered a twin bed frame and a twin bed and a bureau set to be delivered then I blasted some Killers and Kate Voegle and started to decorate. I started in the spare bedroom; I painted it light lime green that had some ridiculous name. While I waited for it to dry, I put together the center piece and placed it on the dining room table. I made the bouquets of flowers and put one of the coffee tables, another on the table in the hallway, and the last on the kitchen counter. I replaced the mirror in the bathroom and set up the vanilla/lavender reed diffuser. I set up the throw pillows and the set out the unscented candles with the only vanilla candle in the middle of them all. I thought that the apartment looked homier now.

I settled down for a few hours and painted. I painted a sketch that I had of Wally and a landscape scene. After three hours I figured the paint in the other bedroom was dry so I went in to do the detailing. I put a nail in the wall to hang up the landscape scene. I drew small stars on the top of the walls and on part of the ceiling, than painted them in a bright yellow after painting the ceiling midnight blue.

I had finally exhausted myself to the point where I was so tired. I was able to fall asleep without spending the whole night thinking about him.

* * *

I woke up feeling better than I had these past few days. I walked into the kitchen made myself breakfast and coffee. I spent the day drawing and ordering sheets for the bed in the other bedroom and I got a new set of sheets and blankets for our room. Our bedroom was deep purple with white outlining. I got a cream colored bedspread with purple sheets.

* * *

It's been a week without him. The bed and bed frame, bureau, and sheets came today. I pulled out the two extras pillows to put on the other beds. I moved the bed to go right next to the window in the room. I realized I need to get curtains. I put the bureau underneath the landscape scene I painted. I changed the sheets and bedspread in the master bedroom.

I went out to Target also. I got a fluffy, purple bath mat, a shower curtain with a map on it, and curtains for the other bedroom. They were midnight blue to go with the ceiling. I was feeling better, distracting myself. I also got some candle holders and little votive candles to put on the table and around the apartment.

* * *

It's been three weeks. I got a letter from him today.

_Dear Nicole,_

_I meant what I said in the hospital, I do love you. I understand why you went away and decided not to visit. I don't want you to see me here anyways. I hope you've been keeping busy, I hope you aren't lonely and most of all I hope that you aren't crying alone._

_I hope that when I get out of here, you'll take me back and give me another chance. I know that I've almost run out of second chance but please, let me prove how great I can be for you._

_I hope you haven't gone back to crime, Robin says you haven't but well, and what does Robin know? When I get out of here, the first thing I'm going to do is buy you a dozen calla lilies and come straight home to you and hold you. I plan to never let you go again; I hope you'll be okay attached at the hip with me._

_With all my love,_

_Wally._

I held the letter close to my chest as I cried again. I took a few quick pictures of the bedroom and living room to send to him. I printed them out at the drug store down the street. I sat down and wrote back.

_Dear Wally,_

_Its really good to hear from you. I hope you know that I do love you and I'll give you another chance when you come back._

_I've been keeping busy and no, it's not with crime. Terra is almost always over at the apartment with me. I've been working on painting and I've decorated the apartment a little, including the extra bedroom that you have. I sent the pictures with this, I hope you like it and well if you don't, I do not care that much. _

_I'm perfectly fine with being attached at the hip with you. You better make those a dozen Calla Lilies and a dozen tulips to go with it. I have told you everything about me yet, and there's plenty more that you'll just have to find out for yourself. _

_I hope you're doing well._

_Waiting for you,_

_Nicole._

* * *

I've been without him for five weeks, Robin says he'll be coming home in another two weeks or so, I hope its sooner. I got another letter today though.

_Nicole,_

_I love what you did to the spare bedroom, it looks really good. I also like the paintings you did, they're beautiful. The mantel looks good too; the candles are a nice touch. _

_I'm glad to hear that you haven't been causing trouble lately; I hope that it's for good._

_I know there's still so much I don't know about me, and that's what I like about you, no matter how much I know, there will always be something else waiting for me to discover it. You are a truly amazing person. _

_I'm really happy to know that Terra has refused to leave you alone, I like knowing that there's company around you. _

_I'll be home soon. I know this probably took awhile to get to you but I'm in New Jersey and the doctors have to check all the mail that goes in and out. _

_Can't wait to see you,_

_Wally._

I won't bother writing back. He'll be home soon.

* * *

I woke up early today to the sound of knocking on my door. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 8 in the morning. It couldn't be Terra or Beast boy; it was too early for them. It could be Robin or Raven since they were early risers.

He hasn't been here for 7 weeks. I try not to get my hopes up whenever I hear a knock at the door because I think that it's him. Today, I just had to believe it was him, who else could it be?

When I opened the door, there was my beautiful, red-headed boyfriend smiling at me. He lifted me up and twirled me around and kissed me passionately. When he let me down I put the flowers in the vases with fake flowers and put water in them.

He was home. Wally West was back in my arms.

**Authors note: Nope, this isn't the end**.


	7. loving

**Red and Pink**

Authors note: It's come to my attention that some people do not like the way I've been writing this story, news flash, I don't care. I'm a matter of fact person. You aren't in my mind, I'm writing this way for a reason, if you don't like then please delete me from your story alerts. I like the suggestions I'm getting though. Anyways, on to the story. I don't own the teen titans or just about anything, I'm a college student, I'm broke, I own nothing.

**Nicole (jinx) POV**

I woke up this morning not alone. It's been awhile since I've fallen asleep next to someone, so it was a little weird to wake up to a bare chested boy. I smiled when I recognized the rhythmic breathing that I knew so well. Wally was home.

We spent the day together yesterday. We spent the day lounging around the apartment watching horror and action movies. We talked about everything. He still doesn't know everything about me, but well he broke my trust by doing drugs again. He's clean now. Being in rehab had really helped him with getting his life back together. He isn't a Titan right now, he'll be allowed back on in January which was 4 months away. We could understand why Robin wanted him to have a break; we couldn't have him fighting on heroin again. Wally had to go to therapy twice a week now; every Thursday and Saturday. He asked me to go with him tomorrow, I told him I would but I was scared.

Wally and I had a movie date later so I decided it was time to wake up. I zapped him with a light spell to do the trick. He yelped.

"Good morning sunshine." I said in a sing song voice trying to act innocent but really, who else could've done it?

"Must you be violent first thing in the morning?" He grumbled in my ear.

"I don't know when you'll realize that I'll be violent whenever I want." I hugged him close, breathing him in.

"I've missed this." He whispered against my lips. He pulled me closer and kissed me. We continued to kiss as if we'll never get the chance to again. His tongue tickled my lips but I didn't let him in. He had to work for it. I heard him growl against my lips in frustration. He moved his hand over my stomach and up onto my breast. When I gasped at the contact he took the opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth. We battled for dominance in each other's mouths. He rolled me over onto my back and carefully got on top of me. He was always gentle. He made sure not to put all his weight on my too thin body. I weighed only about 110 pounds; the problem with being a villain is you don't get to eat every day. Wally had at least 90 pounds of muscle on me. He straddled my waist and I instantly felt what I was doing to him. He moved his hands over my body while his tongue continued to explore my mouth. His hands rested on my breasts and began to message them. I moaned softly against his lips, begging him for more. He moved his lips down my neck and sucking softly until he reached the top of my shirt and looked at me. I nodded to give him permission to take it off. He knew I slept braless so he didn't need to worry about that annoying thing. His lips continued their path as I let out a breathy moan calling out his name.

His lips stopped at my nipple, pulling on the hardening nub with his teeth and doing the same to the other. He sucked on my left breast while his hand rubbed the other one. His other hand traveled down to my panties that I had slept in. He began to rub the outside of the cotton making me wetter then I already was. He moved the hand up and underneath my panties. His middle finger moved down until it was parting my wet folds and moving in and out of my womanhood. I chose this moment to bring my hand down to his hardened member. I moved my hand up and down his full length. It throbbed at my touch. He moaned against my lips and had to break the kiss to catch his breath. He pulled his hand out of my panties and slid them off of me. He moved my hand out of his boxers and kissed down my body.

He put his lips in-between my legs and began to tease me with his tongue. I moaned and could barely believe this was happening. His tongue licked up and down my clit bringing me slowly to an orgasm. The feeling built up in the pit of my stomach and I released calling his name out.

He came back up to my mouth kissing my body as he went. I could taste myself in his mouth and I was surprised about how much that it turned me on. He reached into the bed side table where I know that he had condoms. I quickly pushed him off of me.

"Wait, stop, please." I gasped out.

"Ssshhh, it's okay. We'll stop. I'm sorry for pushing you." Wally whispered as he lied down next to me.

"I'm sorry, Wally. I just need a minute."

"Nicole, when I take you, I want you to be completely willing. I don't want you to have to question yourself like you are right now." Wally kissed my lips and pulled me closer to hold me.

I kissed his lips and moved myself down to his groin area. I grasped his whole 9 inches, I may have not had any other experience but I knew that he was blessed in this area. I brought my lips down to hesitantly to kiss the tip. He stopped me. "Nicole, you don't need to do this."

"I want to though." I brought my lips back down and took as much as I could into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the tip as I came back up. I heard how much he was enjoying himself. He moaned loudly and called my name. I continued alternating between my mouth and hand for at least 10 minutes before he called out to me.

"Nicole, I'm gonna, oh god"

He released into my mouth. He released his entire load down my throat and I swallowed it all. The taste was a bit overwhelming; it was hard to swallow it all without choking.

I lied back down next to him and cuddled into him with my head resting on his chest.

"I love you, Nicole." He whispered.

"I love you too, Wally."

****3 Hours Later****

I sat in a dark movie theater holding hands with Wally. We were watching Case 39 together. The movie was pretty good. Every time something scary happened, Wally hid his face in my shoulder. I don't I mentioned that horror movies excite me and freak him out. The movie just ended and we were getting up to leave.

"So, did it scare you?" I ask him referring to the movie.

"No, not at all."

"So that would be why you were burying your face into my shoulder every time something scary happened?"

"Nicole, I was trying to comfort you."

"Yeah, I'm so sure."

We walked back to the car in the parking lot, got ice cream, and went home to our wonderful apartment.


	8. giving

**Red and Pink**

Authors note: during the time I haven't written, I've tried and tried to get ownership but fail. Anyone ready for a lemon?

* * *

Its been two weeks since Wally came home. I've gone on dates with him, shopped with him, cooked with him and went to Titan meetings with or without him. Robin and the others have been so nice and supportive through this whole mess. Raven, Terra, and I took turns bitching at him for a solid three hours until Cyborg rescued him only for Robin to grab him away to make him watch about ten anti-drug movies. I also stopped dying my hair; it's back to the light brown hair I was born with. My pink eyes continued to stay since it was a side-effect of my powers though.

It's a Friday night. Wally and I are sitting at the table eating the dinner we made together; we made lasagna.

"What do you want to do tonight?" he asked me in-between bites.

"I want to go out to a club. I miss dancing." I replied and got a nod and smile in response.

After dinner Wally did the dishes while I got ready. An hour later, we were walking into the club. We were instantly met with loud music, the smell of sweat and bright, flashing lights. The smell that met us was both intoxicating and horrendous; it smelled of sweat and alcohol.

I dragged Wally out to dance with me before he got the chance to say no and walk to the bar. Out there, we danced for hours. We didn't speak while we were dancing; only talking through our bodies. We only talked when we took breaks to get drinks. He had one beer and then switched to water after I hexed him a little when he tried to order a beer. I had a couple shots but also soon switched to water.

It was past 1 in the morning before sped us home to our beautiful apartment. I managed to take off my shoes before I collapsed into bed right next to him.

When I woke up, I saw he was still asleep. He looked very peaceful in his sleep. He was beautiful, I hardly got the chance to notice before with how fast he moved; it was refreshing to get the chance to see him.

He must've felt my gaze on him because a few moments later he opened those big blue eyes and blue eyes met pink eyes. He smiled up at me.

"Good morning, Nicole." He whispered as the sun soon started to break through our blinds that had been previously blocking it out. I looked at the clock that read 11:32

"Good morning, love." I kissed him lightly. After pulling away, I went right back in for more.

We continued our kissing while he rolled me down to my back and got on top of me. I took of the shirt he had worn last night as he unzipped the back of my dress. My dress landed softly on the floor right next to his shirt. This left me in only my panties since I hadn't worn a bra with my dress. I unbuttoned his pants and began to feel him through his boxers while he shimmed his way out of his jeans. He groaned against mu mouth and felt my breasts. His hands moved up and down my body when we broke apart to breathe. It didn't last; soon he was attached to me at the lips. I felt love. We may not say it much but we love each other so much. This time it was me to reach into the bedside table to pull out a condom.

The rustling seemed to pull Wally back to reality, "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered him while nodding.

"Nicole, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can wait."

"I want to."

My lips crashed into his before he could question me any further. He moved my panties down my long, pale legs. I took off his boxers before he slipped on the condom and got positioned at my entrance. I nodded at him and braced myself for pain. He entered slowly waiting for me to change my mind. I grasped the sheets tightly as he reached my barrier. He pulled out and quickly thrust back in. I yelped in pain as he waited for me to adjust to the intrusion. He whipped my tears away and continued. It hurt for a little longer, and then as I reached my climax, it felt amazing.

We relaxed in bed for another hour before falling asleep again. Eventually we woke up and started our day. In total bliss.


	9. authors note

**Red and Pink**

Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I will only be doing another chapter or two maybe three tops. Please review if you'd like to see anything during the last few chapters before I finish. Thanks!

I think I'll have them discuss marriage and children and getting a puppy in these chapters. What do y'all wanna see?

Also, I apologize for not updating often but I'm a busy college student.


	10. ending

**Red and Pink**

**Authors Note: I've decided against my original plan, this chapter will be something like an epilogue. I love writing Kid flash/Jinx but I'm slowly losing my inspiration for this story. As always, Nicole's (Jinx's) POV. Oh yeah, I don't own the Teen Titans or D.A.R.E.**

Wally and I've been together for a year now. We've been at our happiest whenever we're together. A few weeks ago, Terra and Beast Boy finally got married and she's already pregnant. They're excited be on belief. Robin, on the other hand, isn't that excited, something about a child being in danger, or whatever. I know everything will work out, it always does. I've been helping Raven and Starfire decorate the nursery. Cyborg's been baby proofing the tower, basically Robin's evidence room and the exercise areas are just going to be gated off.

We got a German shepherd puppy a couple of months ago. We named him Flash. He's been really good and he keeps me company whenever Wally goes on missions with the Titans. I haven't felt comfortable going on missions much so I normally stay behind.

We've been talking about children and marriage a lot lately. I guess it makes sense that Wally proposed to me last night. I said yes to him, of course. He did it right in front of all the Titans while we were in Titans' Tower. Robin and Raven are engaged now also. Cyborg is planning on proposing to Bumble Bee, but he's too nervous to actually get the words out.

Wally hasn't used drugs since his last slip up that landed him in rehab. I'm very proud of him for quitting like he did. The Titans and I have been trying to convince him to go talk to elementary students to teach them about drugs and how bad they can be. He's agreed to go as long as I go with him.

On a Thursday we stood outside of Jump City Elementary school. We walked into the office and told them we were here to talk the fifth and sixth grade students in the D.A.R.E program. The secretary handed us visitor passes and walked us down the hall to the gymnasium.

The principal had just started and when he saw us standing in the doorway, he introduced us, using our superhero names.

"Hello everyone, like your principal said, my name is Kid Flash. This girl standing next to me is Jinx. You guys might know that she used to be a bad guy but now she's good. It might surprise you that she's not the one who did drugs, I was. I started doing Heroin when I was about fifteen or sixteen. It was just last year that I quit and I owe it all to her. In rehab I learned how to deal with my problems and not by doing drugs. Does anyone have any questions for me or Jinx?" Wally told the younger kids. "Yes? You?"

"What was it like?" a little boy asked.

"It was a lot of fun when you're high. You feel like you're on top of the world and then you crash. Crashing is the most terrible feeling in the world. I felt like I was going to die every time I crashed. I felt tired and hungry and cold. I had chills and I puked a lot. The high wasn't worth it." Wally explained before pointing to another kid.

"Jinx, was it hard to see him like that?" a little girl asked.

"Yes, I didn't know he was doing drugs when we first started dating. Once I found out I made him detox completely without rehab, those were scary days. He would shake and cry and puke, I hated those days. Doing drugs isn't worth hurting the ones you love."

The assembly continued for another few hours. Eventually the couple walked down the street to go grab some lunch and then go to the park with their puppy. Everything worked out in the end.


End file.
